Say My Name
by Scout-Girl2003
Summary: A crossover of my two fave mangas! Phoenix is visiting with the whole Sohma family! What will happen when she meets Kyou and Thoru's son?
1. The Sohma house is destuctive!

Say My Name

**I don't own either Sailor Moon or Fruits Basket! I own only my characters, this story, and the music playing in my head to inspire me.**

**A/N: From past experience, my stories are short and/or suck. So what I'm going to do is if I get even one review, I will add more to the next chappie. And If I get more than one, I'll keep the chapters long—as long as I don't get Writer's Block, k?**

Phoenix closed her sapphire blue eyes, her blue-black hair hanging into her eyes as she approached the decrepit old house. Her mother had once known the family that had lived there and often would say that the girl who took care of the family was a ditzy girl named Thoru. Her mind tried to wrap around the fact that her mother still pined for the boy they called Yuki. "Come off it, Phoenix. It's not like they're going to say you're a—" She muttered, a sudden explosion making her hair flow back from her body. So much for thinking they were sane.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD DOG! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT ABOUT MACHI?!" A loud shout followed the explosion, a handsome man slamming what was left of the door. He sighed softly and turned, bumping directly into Phoenix. Silver hair floated up as the man lifted his head. "Ah…Gomen. Who are you, though?" He asked, stepping back and letting his soft violet eyes look over the girl.

"My name is Phoenix. I'm the daughter of a girl you once know…her name is Rei." Phoenix said, rolling her eyes. She acted a lot like her mother, but her eyes were the same as her father's. "My father's name is Chad and I want to know if Thoru is around." She said, not caring about her manners. She just wanted to know if she would ever meet this girl that could be ditzy like her friend Chibi-usa or creative as Ananako.

"Ooohh….who's this pretty young thing?" A man asked, suddenly appearing behind the one that had bumped into Phoenix. "Are you a friend of Yun-yun?" He asked, his own silver hair shining as he grinned at the other man.

"AYAME! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Yun-yun growled, glaring daggers at the other man. Phoenix coughed and brought both their attention to her, a look of concern in Ayame's eyes. "Now look…you're being a psycho has made her ill. Come inside, Phoenix. Thoru is out getting some things at the store. I'm sure that she'll be more than willing to explain everything to you."

"Ah…Arigato. I would like to get inside, please." Phoenix whispered, looking at the two men gratefully. She couldn't feel like acting brash when she was sick from the travel to the house.

**I forgot to mention one thing…it's early spring and the curse on the Sohma family has been broken for 18 years. All the OC's are children of certain couplings. Ananako is Ami and Greg's daughter, Phoenix is Rei and Chad's daughter and I'll probably introduce a couple of new characters in the next chapter as well if I get some reviews. I love you all!**


	2. How could you be ?

How could you be…?

**So I have no reviews...That's ok. I'm adding another chapter because I'm in a weird mood at the moment. So please, leave me a review so I can properly write a better story. And that does include more length.**

**A/N: I realized I had forgotten Gure-nii in the last chapter so I decided to throw him some lines and introduce characters.**

"I'll go with you…" Another man said, stepping outside to show Phoenix the empty house. "Kyou and Thoru moved away early this week. I know where they are so if you'd like to follow me…?" He offered, leading the group's way to a large mansion. "By the way, my name is Shigure."

Phoenix gasped when she saw the large mansion that Shigure had taken her to. This is where Thoru lived?! Words failed the young adult as she stared, suddenly colliding with another boy as she took a step forward. "Ah! Gomen!" She muttered, backing a step away as her train of thought was interrupted by the bump with the boy.

"Ahh…Watch where the hell you're going! For god's sake, you could have killed me!" the boy growled, looking up at the person who had run into him before gasping. She was amazingly pretty for someone so clumsy. "Ah…nevermind…" He apologized, standing up and dusting himself off. "I'm Ichiban. Who are you?" He asked, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Ichigooo!" A girl called, dashing from nearby to latch herself firmly on Ichiban's arm. "Who's this girl and why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" She asked, giving a sharp glare at Phoenix and her mini-entourage of people. "Yuki, Shigure….and Ayame, what a surprise to see two of the legendary Mabudachi Trio here at my Ichiban's home!" She gushed, letting go to stare in awe at Ayame and Shigure.

"I'm Phoenix and if you don't mind, I think I'd like to meet Thoru now. I don't want to waste any more of you're _precious_ time with this girl…" Phoenix muttered, returning the glare to the girl before dragging away the three men who had decided to follow her. The wanted to see Thoru as much as she did, since it had been a few days since she had called to let them know that she was ok and that Kyou was treating her well. 'He's kinda…cute….in the way that a puppy is, I mean…' Phoenix thought, giving a small grin at the added puppy comment.

The three men knocked on the door and shielded Phoenix from sight as best they could, waiting patiently for the door to open for them. It wasn't long before a very pregnant brunette and a red-haired man opened the door for them. "Oh, Thoru and Kyonkichi! Did we interrupt any—" Ayame asked, looking at the couple with mild interest.

"No, Hebi. Thoru was just making lunch. Would you all like to….AAAAH! WHO'S THIS AND WHY IS SHE HIDING BEHIND YOU? SHIGURE, YOU DIDN'T KIDNAP ANOTHER GIRL, DID YOU?!" Kyou blurted, spotting Phoenix and immediately assuming the worst thing about the former inu.

"Kyou! I'm sure she's just visiting…." The woman said softly, brushing away a strand of Phoenix's hair to smile into her striking blue eyes. She immediately knew why Phoenix was there and embraced her in a friendly hug. "You must be Phoenix. Rei-chan called about you. She told me you would be staying for some time until they felt you were more…calm so that way you wouldn't hurt Ananako or yourself anymore." She smiled, ushering the group inside. "Ichiban, please come inside. Torei, let my son go. I'm sure he told you many times that he doesn't want to date you…?" She said, making the girl let Ichiban go to confront his mother.

"I'll have you know that I love Ichiban and even if he doesn't love me I'll have him no matter wh—" Torei began, gasping as Phoenix slapped her hard. "Why'd you do that? I was only saying the truth!" She growled, noticing that dark light in Phoenix's eyes.

"I hit you because it's not right to force your feelings on anyone. Not Ichiban, not Ayame or Shigure, not anyone! It's not fair to your family or to the family of the one you say you care about!" Phoenix growled, turning to go inside. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, Thoru-san." She bowed, stepping inside.

Phoenix's words struck Ichiban hard, having not heard his mother say them earlier to the group. "HOW CAN YOU BE STAYING WITH US?!" He shouted, making his mother jump. "Gomen, kaa-san. How could we keep one more with the baby on the way? Room here is a bit tight…" He muttered, looking at the house and shaking his head. She had chosen to sleep in the room next to his and that would mean problems if he couldn't sleep…

**Well, you know the drill! I purposely gave Phoenix an enemy for Ichiban's affection now! The purpose of her choosing the room next to Ichiban's will be revealed in the next chapter or so! R&R and all that! Later! Scout.**


	3. What Next?

What Next?

**Still no reviews? Please I beg of you, readers! Review for my sake…I'm even giving you another chapter without any reviews. I'll accept flames, as long as it's a review! Please?**

**Phoenix: Jeeze…Please give her a review. She keeps whining about the story not going on and I want to see what happens!**

**Ichiban: Me too. We beg of you, Scout's readers…. please review her writing. She needs to know how she's doing!**

**Me: Oh hush, you two. I'm doing this to get the story moving along. And I promise that even if there are 0 reviews throughout this whole thing, I'll finish it for the readers. Oh, and I don't own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon! I only own Phoenix, Ichiban, Torei and another OC for this chapter!**

Thoru gave a small sigh as she closed the door behind everyone, looking at the three men before staring up at the stairs where Phoenix had gone. "She's got quite the temper, doesn't she?" She whispered to the three men. She had laid one hand on her stomach as a nervous habit since before Ichiban was born.

"That she does. But she's also very sick. I noticed it at Gure-nii's house. I wonder what's wrong?" Yuki answered, looking at Kyou and Thoru with a small smile.

"And when is your baby due, Thoru?" He asked, indicating the motion that Thoru had done without realizing.

"Ano…. she's due within the next two weeks. I want to name her Sakura, since she'll be born at the start of Sakura season." Thoru answered, blushing a bit at her reasoning for her baby's name.

**-Upstairs-**

Phoenix placed her clothes and two pairs of indoor shoes in her closet, wondering if she would be in the way while she got her act together and learned what it was like to feel healthy. She gave a small sigh as she placed a photo of her mother and father on the desk by her bed, feeling a little homesick. A knock on her door jolted her out of her thoughts, sending her shooting across the room.

"C…Come in!" She stammered, placing her hand over her heart to feel the rapid beat beginning to slow. She forced herself to hide a small smile as her door opened and Ichiban stepped in, gently closing the door behind him.

"Why'd you pick this room?" He whispered, looking Phoenix over slowly. He felt his heart tighten as he saw tears gleaming in her eyes, wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

"I chose this room because of two things. The first thing is because I can see the faintest outline of Tokyo Tower from here and second…. I know that if something happens someone will hear me and come to help…" Phoenix whispered, wiping away the tears that wanted to fall. His curiosity made her want to laugh but her heart said that she needed to cry. This would be the first night away from her family where she wouldn't have as much contact with them as when she stayed over at her friends' houses.

"Oh…I thought it was because I was next door…" Ichiban smiled, feeling a bit relieved. He liked Phoenix and was reluctant to admit that having her next door to him would make his nights sleepless.

"Oh? So you'd hear if I had a coughing fit or anything? That's good…" Phoenix whispered, giving Ichiban a sweet smile that melted his heart. "That makes me glad to have picked this one even more." She added, sitting on her bed. A sudden coughing fit seized her and she gave a small wave for Ichiban to tell someone. She didn't want him to see the blood on her palm as she was coughing and turned away suddenly.

Ichiban gasped and ran down the stairs, grabbing his father's arm and dragging him up to Phoenix's room. "She's sick! Is that why she's staying with us? Because her family couldn't take care of her anymore?" He asked on the way, deeply concerned for Phoenix's health.

"Hai. Rei called us before we moved out of Gure-nii's house, remember? She wants us to take care of Phoenix… They can't figure out what's wrong with her and they thought that being out here would be good for her health." Kyou nodded, hearing the coughing and sighing with concern. "Though the best option would be to call Hatori and get him to check her out…" He added, hoping his son would take the hint and call the family doctor.

Ichiban picked up on it and ran downstairs again, leaving his father to check on Phoenix.

With a gentle knock, Kyou opened the door to find Phoenix wiping her hands on her jeans gently. "How're you feeling?" He asked softly, leaving the door open in case Hatori came in to check up on Phoenix.

**This chapter is done. Good thing because I have now got writer's block and will work on the next chapter while I can. Please, please, please… Review this chappie while I work on trying to figure out what I'm going to do next. And before too long, I'll have Sakura born into the family and more problems to come! Also, I'll be upping the rating on the story soon because a little thing in my brain is saying it's time to write a LEMON! So here's to the readers that will continue to read this even with the Lemon and to those that don't…please just review. Perhaps if you review enough and tell me you don't want the lemon, I won't add it in. Scout.**


	4. How do I live?

How do I live…?

**Thanks to PandasAreMyPimps. I know my story is a little confusing right now, but that will all straighten out in a little while. I promise. However it might be a while before I can post up another chapter. My family is taking away the Internet next week so expect some delay for the next chap. Sorry everyone!**

Hatori answered the ringing of his phone and sighed, hearing the worried voice on the other end. "So she's sick, huh? Well, I'll be over soon. Tell Ayame and Shigure to stay calm and stop annoying Thoru. And yes, I'll be sure to make sure to check on your mother, Ichiban." He said calmly, understanding what was going on despite the speed of the words that were coming from the young adult.

Grabbing his coat and medical supplies, Hatori headed out for Kyou and Thoru's house after getting into his car. He was determined to make excellent time to check on Phoenix and find out just what was wrong with the girl.

-At Thoru's house-

Ichiban hung up the phone and sighed with relief. He was glad that not only had Hatori agreed to come over, he would be checking on his mother and the girl he was worried about as well. He looked over at the former inu and hebi and grinned, giving them a small nod. "Hatori says to stay calm and not annoy mom. And I want to say don't creep any of us out with your inane flirting." He chuckled, turning to go upstairs to his room. He didn't want to see what was going on in the living room any more and just wanted to hear what Hatori would say to Phoenix as he diagnosed her once he got to their house.

-Upstairs-

Phoenix gave a small cough into her hand and smiled at Kyou, glad that it was him and not Ichiban who was staying with her until the doctor that had been called came in. "Do…Do you think I'll be ok?" She whispered after the cough, tilting her head to the side to convey her deep curiosity to the older man.

"I don't know. But I will say that no matter what, Hatori will take care of you to the best of his ability. Thoru and I will be here to support you too, no matter how bad it is. We want you to feel like family here." Kyou answered, grinning. He was being a bit fatherly to the girl and wanted her to know that she was more than welcome to be at ease around the family. "We'll go shopping with you for your new uniform later in the week so you can go to school when you're not sick, too. I think that would be good for both you and Thoru, what with the baby coming soon and all…" he added softly, handing Phoenix a tissue to wipe the blood from her hand onto.

"That sounds like it would be fun. I definitely need a uniform. Thank you so much, Kyou!" Phoenix gushed, coughing into the tissue after wiping off some of the blood from her hand. She felt weaker for every cough and even weaker when she saw the brightness of the blood on the tissue. Just how sick was she…?

-Back downstairs-

Hatori burst into the house without much announcement, looking at Thoru in question. "Where's Phoenix?" He asked softly, waiting for the answer.

"She's upstairs, in the room next to Ichiban's room. Kyou's up there with her now." Thoru answered patiently, nodding to the stairs. She was concerned for the girl now that she saw Hatori give her a small nod, looking away from her to start on the stairs. "Keep your voice low. I don't want Ichiban to know what's wrong with Phoenix until after Kyou and I do." She added, making sure that the former Dragon knew that she wanted to know first.

"I will. Kyou will be the first of you two to know, since I want him with her." Hatori nodded, going up to Phoenix's room with a sigh. This might take longer than he thought, since he couldn't tell if Thoru was due or not and that was weighing on his mind heavily.

-Upstairs again-

Phoenix jumped a bit, hearing the gentle knock on her door. "Come in!" she called softly, gasping when she saw Hatori. His black hair covered one eye perfectly, giving him a slightly mysterious look to his features. "You're Hatori?" She asked softly, smiling a bit before looking away.

"Yes I am. I'm going to examine you a bit more thoroughly than a normal doctor would, so this could take a bit longer than you're used to." Hatori answered, opening his bag and nodding to Kyou. He took out his stethoscope, placing it on Phoenix's back gently.

"Take a deep breath…exhale…again…" he whispered, listening to the gurgle of blood in Phoenix's lungs with concern. He tapped a bit on her side and nodded, going back to his kit to take out a needle and a drainer. "You have blood in your lungs. I think something ruptured them when you were young. I'm going to drain out the blood and then see if I can find anything that would be out of place there. If I find anything, I'll be back later to work on fixing it." He explained when he saw the look of mild shock in Phoenix's eyes. With a nod from the girl he slipped her shirt up enough to reveal a spot that would be perfect for draining the blood from her lungs, inserting the needle quickly to reduce the risk of pain.

A few minutes later, he had drawn out a little more than a cup of blood from both lungs. "That's quite a bit of blood…. Now I need to see what might have caused this." He explained, gently placing his hand on her ribs to feel for any breaks or fractures before finding one low in her chest. "Did you fall down some stairs when you were young?" He asked, feeling the break gently. He would have to set the bone sooner than he thought, which meant that Kyou would have to leave.

"Yes…When I was five, I fell down the stairs of the temple going out to school. Mom thought it was nothing so she sent me off anyway. I've been coughing like this ever since." Phoenix explained, blushing a little bit. "How do I live if that's what's wrong with me?" She asked, curious to know what was going on.

"With my help, you'll be fine." Hatori smiled, looking at Kyou. "You'll have to leave so I can fix this bone." He said softly, indicating the door so he could wait out there instead of inside the room.

"Sure. Once you're done, let me know." Kyou said softly, standing and going out of the room to wait for the word that he could come back inside.

-Two hours later-

"Ok, Kyou. You can come back inside now." Hatori said softly, poking his head out to let the man know that everything was finished. "Phoenix is sleeping now, so don't bother her. You can stay by her side until she wakes up, but you can't wake her up now. And keep her in bed until she's better. No physical activity until I say so. Now I need to check on--" He started to say, hearing a scream come from downstairs.

-Downstairs-

"KYOU!" Thoru screamed, her voice higher with pain and worry as a pool of warm water formed around her feet. Shigure and Ayame had both left an hour ago, letting her know that they would be back in the morning. "IT'S TIME!" she yelled again, knowing that Hatori could hear her as well.

**So that ends this chapter! Hopefully it's not as confusing as the last few, but at least it's done. I'll be doing a new story once this one is over, but I have no idea how many more chapters I plan to write for this one. Don't forget to R&R for me! I don't own Fruits Basket in any way. I only own my characters, so stuff it lawyers. I won't infringe on the law! -Scout**


	5. Better or Worse?

Better…or worse?

**No reviews since chapter 3? How sad…. oh well…I have re-written the confusing parts of the chapters to make them a lot more understandable now. I'm only updating with a new chapter because I had the idea in my brain since a couple of days ago and we had Ike come through the area and it knocked out the power. With that said…I don't own Fruits Basket in any way. I only own my Original characters. Don't forget to review this and the other chapters! Flames welcome if they're helpful to me in any way at all. Scout.**

Hatori ran down the stairs as quickly as he could at Thoru's call, Kyou hot on his heels as he ran down to his wife. She was still a week early, but that only meant that the baby was ready a week sooner than expected. Hatori reached Thoru quickly and scooped her up, looking hard at Kyou.

"You have to drive. I may be a doctor, but she's going into labor and I'm not equipped or certified to deliver a baby." He said calmly, going to the door quickly. In the eyes of anyone else, Hatori would have been assumed to be the father of the coming baby, but one glance at his coat would have thrown that idea out the window.

"I will. Hey, you damn rat! Are you coming with us or are you going home to Machi?" Kyou called out, not noticing that he had on one outside shoe and one inside shoe as he made a mad dash for the car. He heard Yuki climb into the back seat just as the car started before leaning out and calling into the still-open house.

"Ichiban! If you try anything with Phoenix while we're gone, you're going to be in massive trouble! I mean it!" He warned before tearing down the street like a demon was behind him.

In Phoenix's room

Ichiban jumped when he heard his father call out the warning and ran down the stairs in time to see the car leave. He quickly shut the door and sighed, turning to go to the kitchen to prepare a meal for himself and Phoenix once she woke up. He looked at the table and sighed again, covering all the food that was left before storing it away in the fridge. Just a mere ten minutes ago, the house had been full of people that were enjoying themselves and helping his mother with dinner. Now the house felt emptier than when it had been just himself for a week while his parents were away watching over Shigure's house.

He turned away from the fridge and went up to check on Phoenix, pausing when he heard her murmur his name softly. With a sigh he continued up the stairs to her room, knocking gently before opening the door to see her just starting to wake up.

"Hey…Mom and Dad and Hatori are out for a bit. Mom's having her baby now…" Ichiban whispered, grabbing the desk chair and pulling it closer to Phoenix's bed.

"I see…well, that's good news, isn't it?" Phoenix asked, a smile on her face as she tried to sit up before muttering a soft curse. "Hey, Ichiban? Why can't I sit up so I can have some water?" She asked, her eyes showing a touch of fear as she brushed away a strand of hair from her eyes.

Ichiban nodded and chuckled a bit at the curse, gently lifting Phoenix up to help her sit up. "Hatori said that we were to move you if you needed it. He said that with your ribs all patched up that it would be hard on you for a couple of days to sit up or stand without help." He answered before backing away a little bit, offering a glass of water while averting his eyes.

Phoenix glanced down and suddenly realized why he had looked away, quickly pulling the sheets up around her torso. Hatori hadn't bothered to put a shirt on over her bandages and now she was stuck half-dressed with Ichiban in the room. With a soft sigh, she took the water from his hand and took a drink without looking back up at her companion.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know that I had no shirt on! Ummm…thank you for the drink, Ichiban-kun." She said softly, placing the drink back in his hand before sliding back down under the sheets.

"It's ok…I'll let you get to sleep…I'm staying right here for your sake, though. I'll give you my shirt to wear if you'd like." Ichiban offered, ignoring the honorific that had come from Phoenix. He was not going to admit that she was beautiful when she was just waking up and even more so when she was embarrassed.

At the hospital, the next day

Kyou paced the waiting room nervously, glancing at the door that the doctor had promised to come out of with the news of his wife. Hatori shook his head and grabbed Kyou's arm, dragging him outside for some air.

"The doctor knows what he's doing. Why not have a cigarette with me and we'll go back in once we're done. I'm sure it will calm you down like it did when Ichiban was coming into this world." Hatori said rationally, offering one of his cigarettes to Kyou.

"Thanks, but no. Thoru got upset last time because she smelled the smoke on me. I'll be waiting inside…" Kyou responded, wrenching his arm out of Hatori's grasp before stepping inside to see the doctor grinning at him.

"Mr. Sohma? I have wonderful news for you…Thoru is doing well, as are your daughters." The doctor said, making Kyou gasp in shock.

"Daughters? As in more than one? How many more?" Kyou asked, wanting to know how many more there were.

"Twins, Mr. Sohma. Two lovely little girls. I'm sure you'll want to go up to see your wife now…?" The doctor asked, guiding Kyou to Thoru's room.

In Thoru's room

"Tell me their names, dearie. I want to know what to write on their birth certificates!" The nurse gushed, smiling at the exhausted Thoru with pride. She had delivered twins before but she had never seen twins like these…one had dark brown hair and eyes and the other had orange hair and golden eyes like a cat.

"The one with brown hair is Sakura and the one with orange hair is…Kokoro. Their full names are Sakura Kyoko Sohma and Kokoro Isuzu Sohma." Thoru answered, smiling with pride at both of the girls. Just as the nurse turned to walk away, Kyou came in and grinned widely at the four in the room.

"Twins! Oh, Thoru! Twins!" He gushed, spotting Kokoro and smiling even wider. "May I hold the one with orange hair?" He asked, holding his arms out for the little girl.

"Of course, Kyou-kun! Kokoro looks so much like you, doesn't she?" Thoru smiled, placing the baby in Kyou's arms after the nurse had left. A puff of smoke engulfed Kyou and the baby and in Kokoro's place lay a little orange kitten.

"T…Thoru! She's…. Oh no!" Kyou gasped, handing Kokoro back to Thoru sadly. He would never be able to hold his youngest daughter unless it was just a play on the light. At that moment Hatori burst into the room and muttered a stream of curses under his breath, staring at the kitten in Thoru's arms.

"I heard it was twins! But that kitten…Thoru, the curse…!"

** I know I said the curse was broken, but now that LEMON voice says that the lemon thing is over and now it's saying PLOT WITH THE ZODIAC CURSE! I'm a truly evil author to do that to Kokoro, but…I'm glad I have a second plot. That first one flew out the window not long ago and rather than re-write the whole story, I figured why not work this plot in with the other and make it far more complex! Again, read and review the whole story! I won't be able to work as a public writer if I don't get feedback! Scout**


End file.
